Benedick and Beatrice
by lavender-skies-and-crimson-rain
Summary: Two people: quarrel during the day, and think about each other at night. What happens when fate finally decides to take the head on? Well, with a little help of the play, Much Ado about Nothing, a lot, actually…
1. The Bet of All Things

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the little plot and yadas…Shakespeare and his Much Ado About Nothing is his and only his…

Summary: Two people: quarrel during the day, and think about each other at night. What happens when fate finally decides to take the head on? Well, with a little help of the play, Much Ado about Nothing, a lot, actually…

A/N: blah…alrighties…something out of Harry Potter…don't really expect much reviews for this story, just felt like writing it after a surge of inspiration after listening to "Time of my Life" from Dirty Dancing…long story as to how it ended up with ShakespeareP

Also based on my current relationship with a certain classmate (Yes, the same one I wrote about with my other fic (Harry Potter) called Bashing and Banging) that is currently on the base of…well…hate/hate…pure loathing and despising.

Anyway…on with the story!

**BENEDICK AND BEATRICE **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Bet of All Things**

A sign on the Billboard of Castell High:

_Auditions for Upcoming Shakespeare play: Much __Ado__ about Nothing!  
Roles open for audition:_

**_LEONATO_**_, Governor of Messina  
**HERO**, his daughter  
**BEATRICE**, his niece  
**MARGARET** waiting gentlewoman to Hero  
**URSULA** waiting gentlewoman to Hero  
**DON** **PEDRO**, Prince of Aragon  
**COUNT** **CLAUDIO**, young lord from Florence  
**SIGNIOR** **BENEDICK**, a gentleman from Padua  
**LEAONATO'S** **BROTHER**  
**BALTHASAR**  
**SIGNIOR** **ANTONIO**  
**DON** **JOHN**, Don Pedro's Brother  
**BORACHIO** Don John's follower  
**CONRADE** Don John's follower  
**DOGBERRY**, Master Constable in Messina  
**VERGES**, Dogberry's partner  
**GEORGE** **SEACOAL**, leader of the Watch  
**FIRST** **WATCHMAN**  
**SECOND** **WATCHMAN**  
**SEXTON**  
**FRIAR** **FRANCIS**  
**MESSENGER** to Leonato  
**MESSENGER** to Don Pedro  
**BOY**  
Musicians, Lords, Attendants, Son to Leonato's brother_

_Be a part of this year's production!  
Please contact Ms. Evelyn Reyes for the script if you would like to audition!  
Auditions will be held at the Auditorium on Tuesday next, next week!  
_----------------------------------------------

"Go on, Kate!" Anna Chapman nudged her best friend, Katelyn Lovell, hard on the ribs.

"Ow," Kate nonchalantly replied as she continued reading the poster.

"Go!" Anna repeated while Kate started rubbing her sides, "You'll be great at it!"

Kate shook her head.

"I don't know," she looked closely at the roles, "Shakespeare is really hard to do! He has all these weird words that'll just get the audience confused!"

Anna laughed, "All the more to act Shakespeare! Then the people won't know whether or not you're making a mistake!"

Kate grinned at her answer, "You're right…I'll think about it-"

"Think about what? Going out with me?" a voice interrupted.

She groaned, "Shut it, Michael," she said without turning to face him.

Michael Lanford laughed, "Relax, Katie," he said from behind her, "It's not like I want you to, anyway…"

She clenched her fists on her sides, "Look, Mi-"

"What's this?" he interrupted her again, "Auditioning for the play again, Katie? You never give up, do you?"

Kate snapped, "Why don't you got and suck-"

"Now you wouldn't want to finish that sentence."

"And why the hell not? You know that that's all you can get yourself to do."

Michael opened his mouth for a retort when Alex Reed laughed as he appeared behind him.

"You know, she's got a right point there, mate," he told his best friend.

"Shut it, Alex," he snapped.

Alex, still grinning, clapped his back, "Honestly," he said with a fake sigh, "you too will never come out of an argument without a draw." He held his hand out to Anna, "C'mon, love," he said to her, "Let's give the two lovebirds some private time."

Anna snorted, "You're incorrigible," she paused, "No, scratch that, _they're_ incorrigible," she nodded toward the other two who were still glaring at each other.

Katelyn glared at her best friend as she took her boyfriend's hand. Anna just innocently smiled and shrugged in response.

"See you too in a bit, mind," Alex said as he and Anna left for class.

Kate gave Michael one last glare before turning around and following them.

"Katie!" he yelled. She ignored him as he ran and started to stroll with her towards class.

"Just what the hell is your problem? Huh?" he asked as he grabbed her arm.

She twisted it away and faced him with fierce eyes, "What the hell is yours?" she asked him back, "It's Monday, Michael, and I do _not_ want to take any crap from you so early in the week! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

She turned to leave him, but he stopped her again. "What!"

He let go of her with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair for a moment and gave a mischievous smile, "Let's make a bet," he finally said.

"About what? _For _what?" Kate snapped- she didn't like the smile on his face.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Michael replied. Kate nodded, "It's like this…" he wavered.

"Let it out!" her impatience was running out, and she knew Michael did not want to see her attitude get ugly.

"Alright, alright," he put up his hands in surrender, "I'll try out for the play, too…and if I don't mess up, and then you have to go out on a date with me. However, if I _do_ mess up everything, then I'll stop bothering you…er, from now on…"

Kate seemed to consider this, "That is, _if_ you do get in through the first screening…"

"Oh, don't worry, Miss Lovell, I will…You just watch," he answered back with a grin, "So deal?" He stretched out his hand.

Kate hesitated.

"C'mon, Katie," he said, "What are you afraid of? Losing?" he teased.

She took his hand, grinning in spite of herself, "Me? Never!" she took his hand and shook it saying, "It's a deal."

And with that, she finally turned to head toward class, leaving Michael to wonder what the hell her real problem was.

"Oh, yeah, and Michael!" she called behind her shoulder, "Stop calling me Katie!" She gave one last look at him and saw him smirking.

**

* * *

**

A/N: okay…so there's the first chapter…so, interested in knowing what'll happen and exactly who will win their _shameless_ and _innocent_ bet? Should I even continue this one? It was just a quick surge of inspiration, but I really don't know where it's leading. I just wanted to post this to see what you guys would think. I can't see myself continuing this in the near future, but when the right inspiration strikes, I'll continue it.

Just review please! I love Cookie Monster, therefore, I shall give cookies (:) away on behalf of him to all those who review!


	2. Leisure Time in the LibraryKate's Side

A/N: okay…is anyone even reading this?...haha…anyway…here's the second chapter of Benedick and Beatrice…

hope you enjoy…cheers!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Leisure Time in the Library**

"You did what!" Anna exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, will you? They might kick us out!" Katelyn whispered.

They were sitting at the school library discussing the points for their chemistry project. Well, _supposed_ to be discussing.

Anna looked back and found the librarian giving them a look, "Sorry," she whispered, "but did you _have_ to agree with that asshole? Watch, he'll have something up his sleeve and make you look like a total idiot!"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I'm not that stupid."

"Oh, yes, you are."

"Oh, shut up," Katelyn snapped as Anna grinned at her.

"But, honestly, Kate," Anna sighed, "Are you sure with what you're doing?"

Kate nodded, "It's more like a compromise…"

"Oh?" Anna grinned, "A compromise that only makes _your_ side happier?"

She grinned back, "Yup! Michael will be spoiling it anytime now."

Anna sighed, "You go overboard sometimes, Kate," she scolded, "Something good is NOT going to come out of this…"

"Relax, Anna!" She replied, finishing her notes, "Everything will be perfect. Michael will be so embarrassed by the play; I bet he doesn't even know what it's about!"

"Do you?" Anna asked slyly.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be auditioning if I didn't know, would I?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Well," Anna replied with a smirk, "what is it about then?"

Kate snorted and closed her book with a soft thud. She placed her glasses neatly on the table and put her pen back in her pocket. With a sigh, she mumbled, "Where shall I start, milady?"

Anna grinned, "Start from the beginning. With Don Pedro and-"

"Hey, guys!" a voice interrupted her. They suddenly saw a bag of books drop onto the empty seat next to Kate as another classmate and close friend of theirs, Rona Dansk, joined their study session, "So what are you guys studying for?"

The two girls grinned, "Nothing you wouldn't already know about," Kate teased.

Anna gasped mockingly, "Rona! Why are you in the library? I'm sure you've already read every single book in here!"

Rona made a face, "You flatter me, young ones."

The two laughed.

"So what brings you here, Rona?" Anna asked again, yawning and scratching her arm.

She shrugged, "Nothing, really."

Kate snorted, "Honestly, I would believe that, knowing you, you know? But you have a reason today."

Rona's face colored, "This is what I get for having_you_ as a close friend, huh?"

"Yup!" she replied cheerfully.

Rona's face turned toward the side and hid a small smile. Kate followed her gaze and it landed on Kyle Warrington.

"Warrington?" Anna muttered to her, "You came here to see Warrington?"

Rona's face, if possible, turned even redder, "Well, I heard Mr. Caldimine tell him that he needed to pull his grades up higher. It just so happens that an idea popped up in my head to tutor him."

Kate smiled, "That's wonderful, Rona!"

"You really think so?"

"No!" Anna interrupted. The other two girls' gaze snapped onto her with identical puzzled expressions. She sighed, "I've heard about that Warrington guy, and it's _not_ good." Rona cocked her head to one side and Anna continued, "The girls he's been with say that he doesn't prioritize them first." Kate kept staring, "He only cares about sports, sports and sports!" she looked apologetically to her friend, "I'm sorry, Rona, but just because a guy is cute does _not_ mean he's a good companion," she smiled warmly at her friend, "You don't deserve someone like that. You deserve better than that."

A long paused followed her speech as the other two girls tried to register that Anna gave some helpful advice for once.

After a while, Kate pretended to wipe a tear, "Wow," she sniffed loudly, "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard from you, Anna," she gave a fake hiccup, "Actually, that's the only wise thing I've ever heard you say! You actually sounded smart for once!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Well," Rona whispered. She slowly turned to sneak another glance at Kyle and saw that he was throwing a paper plane, "I think you're right, Anna," she smiled back, "Thanks, love."

Anna grinned, "Anytime. But don't call me 'love' or else Alex will think I'm cheating on him."

She and Rona laughed. Kate, however, glared at where Kyle's plane landed.

"Michael," she muttered. Anna heard her and looked to where she was looking. Michael was sitting across from Alex, twirling a pen in between his long fingers and throwing back the airplane to Kyle who grinned.

"Alex!"Anna said happily. "Hold on, I'll be right back," and with a wink, she left the two girls.

"What's wrong with Michael this time, Kate?" Rona asked her as she continued to glare.

She shook her head, "He and I made a bet that he wouldn't be able to last throughout the coming up play by Shakespeare." Rona's eyes widened. Kate took this as a look of confusionso she continued, "He agreed to audition for a part, and if he couldn't last then he would stop bothering me. But if he _does_ make it through, which I doubt (Rona giggled), then I have to go out on a date with him."

"So, why are you smiling?"

"Because I can already imagine the days to come when Michael Lanford will finally stop bothering me."

Rona snorted.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Short, I know…gimme a break…school's started and exams are already two weeks from now…

that and if you guys didn't know…I'm kinda pissed off at the site…but, ah, well…

I swore to myself I'd post again if I got at least five reviews…and well…I got eight…hah…

my response to y'all:

**nebulia**: here ya go…your update…now…if you EVER read this chapter…thanks for reviewing, then P

**Lain Dolohov**: yes, I know, clichéd and all that. In truth…those were VERY wild guesses…but I won't comment on that further; it'll give away my plotline…also with the 'Miss Disdain'…I apologize…honestly, it was a spur of the moment thing and I forgot to change it to her last name (Lovell)…only when you reviewed did I say 'oops'…but then the fact that I should've added the real first chapter slipped my mind…so now it's up…

also with the 'Miss Disdain'…(snort)…'coincidence'…you'd be surprised…

in short…thanks a lot for review; it's helped me the most…I looked to the bright side and I realized that I should have spent more time editing and revising it before posting it online

**KAITREDFERN**: thanks mucho for the review…haha…yes, I know…I hate stories like that that stop all of a sudden and they leave us hanging…not to worry about this one, though:)

and YES, I HATE Michael…or at least, the character he's based on...well, _used_ to hate the character he's based on…haha…but I won't go into detail on that just yet…

**Lady-Christian-Knight-88**: awesome! it must've been fun in your production, then, I take it:) thanks for the review!...btw, I LOVE your penname...hehe

**Linwe Ringeril**: hah…I'm glad you loved that line…my friend burst out laughing when she read it…and…you'll find out about the whole 'deep down' thing soon, I hope…thanks for reviewing!

**ChaosOfTheUniverce**: heh, thanks…I'm glad you liked it!...oh, dear…I hope you weren't exactly sitting there all this time…lol

**Ziroana**: (maniac laughter)...you just wait and see...

**Harpy Blackhawk**: thanks a lot for your review…it was a wake-up call for me…hehe…hope you read this

alright…you guys know the drill…

see that purple button down there?

review!


End file.
